Tenill
Tenill are by far the rarest laculli subspecies, both because their numbers are small, but also because most of them rarely leave the caverns they've made their home. The tenill have become rather isolated from the other laculli due to different opinions about magic as well as religion. Tenill are a curious people who crave knowledge, even using it as currency by exchanging facts and gossip with each other in return for goods. Etymology and Other Names Tenill most likely comes from the Fake-Latin words Tene and Ilil. Though the exact translation of their name is rather vague, it's commonly translated to "light in darkness". Biology and Anatomy Though the smallest of all laculli subspecies, the scrawny looking tenill are actually most closely related to the much taller zanguir. Their scales, which cover almost their entire body, form the same spine-like growths, and horns are not an uncommon sight. Their ears look slightly too large for their heads, and they're capable of moving and rotating them slightly to pick up sounds. Their tails are long and thin, and as those of most laculli, detachable. A tenill's scales and hair are usually of a dark and dull color, the former often lacking markings, while their skin is almost always incredibly pale. However, they make up for this lack of color with small patches of scales that light up in the dark, emitting a faint glow. The glow is always of a solid color, and the combination of glow color and pattern is unique for each individual, even between a child and their parent. A tenill's eyes glow as well, are usually of a similar color to their glow, and lack an iris. Their pupils are dilated in the dark of their homes, but as their eyes are very senstive to light, tenill wear something similar to sunglasses or goggles when traveling above the ground. Sociology and Culture Curious and craving knowledge, the tenill are hoarders of all kinds of ancient books and scrolls, no matter where they come from or what they're about. Especially interested in magic and the history and culture of the laculli themselves and other races, they'll collect and organize everything they can get their hands on. They live in vast underground tunnel systems, and their large, carved out cities always have at least one library. While tenill happily share their knowledge and collections with their friends or family, they're extremely wary of granting outsiders access to their libraries and archives. It's common for tenill to provide someone which knowledge or information in exchange for something else, and there are even tenill who collect the latest news and gossip to sell to whoever makes the highest offer. This concept is usually foreign to outsiders, and tenill who are getting used to life above the ground who try this are often met with confusion. Due to the fact the tenill live quite isolated from the other laculli, there is often friction between them and the other subspecies. Most laculli consider the tenill to be weird at best, and most distrust them because of their interest for magic. Furthermore, there are even some laculli who deem the tenill to be a "lesser" subspecies, simply because they chose for a life below the surface, away from the sky. The tenill in turn are wary of outsiders, both laculli and others. Afraid of others stealing, destroying or using the knowledge they've collected, most tenill are perfectly content being ignored and left alone. They also disagree with the general dislike of magic most laculli seem to have, claiming it has always been a big part of their culture and criticizing the other species for refusing to remember their race's history. As a consequence of this mistrust, tenill are usually very close, and their communities are almost like one big family. Tenill tend to live together in groups, which can be either platonic, romantic, or mixed. These groups often share things together, such as belongings, knowledge and gold, and might even raise children together. Every tenill still has their own collection, and will have a couple of secrets or some information they might only want to share with a single person, or none at all. A tenill who is an open book, without any secrets, is rather hard to find. Tenill often rely more on hearing than on sight, though in the dark of their homes, they use the unique glow each tenill has to recognize their friends and family. As such, tenill show as much of their glow as possible to make sure others can tell who they are. Tenill who cover up their glow and refuse to show it are usually seen as suspiscious, and often has something to hide. Tenill who leave the comfort of their caves tend to have a hard time adjusting to not being able to recognize others by simply looking at their glow anymore. Behavior Some might assume the twitchy movements of tenill are a nervous habit, but a nervous tenill is more likely to stop moving entirely instead. Constantly moving tail and ears are a sign of a healthy and alert tenill, and an individual who doesn't do this is either sick, terrified or stressed. Their ears are also used to display emotions, even more so than those of zanguir. A tenill's glow is connected to their blood flow, and increases with intense emotions such as excitement, anger or embarrassment. Naming Tenill naming conventions are slightly different from those of the other laculli subspecies. Their first names contain significantly less vowels, and are often quite short. Their last names, which are actually placed in front of their first name as a title of some sort, tend to be very denscriptive.These titles often refer to an individual's job, profession or something similar and might even mention a place, which can make them quite long and specific. Young tenill or outcasts often lack a last name, though some might create one for themselves. First names: Wyes, Vek, Imk, Xet, Liv '''Last names: '''Bookkeeper of "___" , Second Guard of "___", etc. Notable Tenill None because they're nerds Racial Traits Shit,Category:Races